3 ans après
by nerwende
Summary: Après trois interminables années, Sasuke reviens à Konoha après avoir tuer... Naruto lui pense encore et toujours....Personnage OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : 3 ans après...

**Auteuse** : Nerwende (dans un état plus que pas normal)

**Résumé** : Après trois ans, Sasuke reviens à Konoha après avoir tuer... Naruto lui pense encore et toujours...

**Note** : C'est mon premier lemon alors, et si t'es homophobe : **SORT DE CETTE PAGE!!** C'est pas pour toi... SasuNaru !

**Catégorie** : _**M**_, alors si vous êtes trop jeune, trop sensible ne lisez pas... Pas envie qu'on m'envoit des insultes parce qu'on regarde pas les catégories... Sinon bonne lecture

Pensés de Naruto entre "" en _italique_

flash back en _italique_

°.°

Naruto était assit au bord de la falaise le regard perdu. La légère brise faisait voler ses cheveux blonds.

Mais ça il s'en foutait, il n'avait de pensées que pour Sasuke. Celui-ci était revenu après avoir assasiné Orochimaru, puis, quelques jours après, son frère.

Tout le monde disait alors qu'il était parti pour mettre fin à la peur que créer le serpent, cela après l'avoir insulté de tout les noms et d'avoir craché sur son image... Mais après tout, cette partie d'histoire avait été effacé de tous, enfin sauf de celle de Naruto.

_- Je vous l'avais dit ! Ce gamin est comme le reste de sa famille ! Il ne vaut pas mieux que son frère... j'en étais sûr qu'il finirais avec Orochimaru !!_

_- Il est maudit comme tous les Uchiha! Je l'aurais devant moi je lui enfonçerais bien un kunai dans le ventre !_

_- Oui il ne mérite que ça ! De crêver comme un chien !!_

Mais d'abord pourquoi penser à lui ? Après 3 ans d'abscence il revenait comme ça ! Sans même un petit pardon, sans rien... Après avoir essayé de l'oublier... 3 putains d'années qui n'ont finalement servi à rien...

_- SASUKEEEE-KUUUN !! Tu es revenus !! Je suis si heureuse ! Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas trahis !!_

_- ..._

_- Sakura je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé si fort !_

_- Ce n'est pas grâve !! Ce n'étais pas très fort !!_

_- ..._

_"C'est pour ça que t'es rester alité 2 semaines..."_

_- Sasuke bienvenu chez toi !_

_- Merci._

_- ..._

_"Et puis Sasuke, est toujours le plus puissant... à croire que ça sera toujours comme ça entre nous... Comme ce fameux jour... La veille de son départ..._"

_- Naruto ? Il faut que je te parle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Pourquoi je suis obligé de t'écouter ?_

_- T'inquiéte je ne serais pas long..._

_- Ca l'est déjà! !_

_- Bien..._

_- Eh oh recule! ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Recule j'te dis !!_

_- Pas de chance le mur te coince... petite souris !_

_- Quoi une petite souris ?! Dis moi pas que tu me prends pour une petite souris et que toi t'es l'chat !... Sasuke ?!_

_- Pff... baka._

_- Baka toi même Pauvmhmhmh_

_"Sasuke m'avait plaqué contre le mur et m'avait emprisonné, impossible de bouger... Mais de toute façon je n'aurais pas pû faire le moindre geste, même si mes bras n'étaient pas tenu aussi fort! "_

Sasuke l'avait tenu si fort... Il avait encore de legères marques... Mais pour rien au monde il serait parti... Cette sensation, il l'aimait tellement, il avait reessayé avec garçon et fille, mais rien ; seul Sasuke y arrivé...

_"Une fois terminé avec ma bouche, il m'avait sucer la peau du cou, je n'ai même pas pû retenir mon getit gemissement..."_

_- Hummm Sasuke..._

_- Alors ma petite souris ? _

_- Haaannn..._

_"Pour ne rien dire j'ai en vain mordu ma lêvre tellement fort qu'elle a craqué..."_

_- Baka ... _

_" C'est là qu'il m'a prit pour... m'embrasser, mais c'était pas comme les deux premiers... celui-ci... il... m'avait enlaçé avec tellement ..."_

Sasuke l'avait embrassé puis était parti... Sûrement un adieu... non, un au revoir... mais le fait qu'il n'accorde que très peu de regard pour lui... voir aucun... sans parler de sourire... de toute façon Uchiha est incappable de sourire...

_- Tu me fait chier Dobe !_

_- Je te demande juste de sourire un peu !!_

_- Non._

_- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con !_

Un pauvre con avec un corps de rêve... Après ces 3 ans il est revenu torse nu, un torse si pâle avec une balafre de travers... un torse si musclé... si froid, mais si chaud en même temps... si sensuel...

_- Mais bon sang Naruto tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Visiblement non..._

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_

_- Je te demande de m'aider ! Tu vois pas que Sasuke-kun est blessé ?!_

_"J'étais tellement hypnotisé par son torse, ses carothites... que j'en avais perdu la voix..."_

_- Désinfecte lui sa blessure là. Je m'occupe de son dos._

_- Ou... Oui..._

_"Dès que ma main s'est posée sur sa peau froide j'ai senti que la mienne me brûlait à vif..."_

_- Sasuke-kun tu es gelés ! _

_- Pas grâve, ne t'inquiéte pas._

_- Si ! Naruto donne lui ta veste !_

_- Hein et pourquoi ?... Bon bon d'accord t'ennerves pas !_

_- T'as peur de quoi Dobe ?_

_- ..._

_"Si tu savais La rose peut vraiment être très... persuasive ! Alors je lui ai lancé ma veste à la figure... Quand j'y repense, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il l'avait senti ! ... Une erreur sans doute"_

Il faisait nuit à présent et Naruto jugea bon de rentrer... En quelques minutes il se retrouva à la porte de son appartement.

- Tiens bizarre, j'l'ai pas fermé aujourd'hui ?! Pas grâve...

Le blond rentra ferma la porte , la verrouilla, puis sans passer par la cuisine, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, où il se lava de toutes les tensions de la journée, dira-t-on.

Puis muni d'une serviette trop courte (ou trop longue) il se diriga dans sa chambre... occupé.

- ... Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

- Hmm, Naruto ? T'est enfin rentré ! Je t'attends depuis 2h.

- Ca me dit pas se que tu fais dans mon lit... à poil...

_"Il a pas osé !? A poil dans mon lit... Je... rahh putain, mais il a aucune pudeur __ce type !!"_

Sasuke s'était en effet levé et se dirigea vers Naruto d'un pas félin... Celui-ci recula, biffurqua un peu, mais se retrouva coincé par le lit. Sasuke s'approcha alors de sa proie tétanysée, et l'embrassa doucement.

- Naruto... Pardon...

- ... j...j e...

- Chut ! Répondit Sasuke en posant son index sur ses lêvres

_"Il l'a fait! Merci !!... ... ... ... ... Mais c'est qu'il est très en forme aujourd'hui ! Remarque c'est pas mieux... Mauvais tout ça ! Mauvais !!"_

Le brun renverrsa doucement le blond sur le lit. Il lui défit la serviette tout en lui suçottant la peau.

- Hummmm... Hannnnnnn

- Je te retrouve enfin ma petite souris

- Sasuke ! Souffla le blond.

Sasuke se mis à califourchon , pour mieux caresser le blond à bout de souffle. L'une de ses mains descendi sur le membre durci du blond.

Il commença un lent va et viens puis accélera peu à peu. Naruto se tortillait dans tous les sens sous le brun, cherchant encore plus de plaisir.

Le brun descendi sa bouche sur le membre durci de son amant, le lécha quelques instants puis le prit à pleine bouche, le blond gémit de plus belle, il continua en accélérant toujours plus ses vas et viens.

Naruto se libera dans la bouche du brun, dans l'extase la plus totale.

Sasuke remonta aux lèvres du blond pour l'embrasser, puis lui donna deux doigts qu'il suça avec plaisir.

Il les redescendi et les incrusta en Naruto qui se cambra sous l'intrusion. Ce dernier ce détendis vite se qui permis à Sasuke de remplacer ses doigts par un objet beaucoup plus volumineux.

Bien vite Naruto remplaça ses gemmissmant par des cris, qui se mélangèrent à ceux de Sasuke. Ils ne faisaient qu'un, à cette pensé Naruto éjacula en poussant un soupir.

Les amants se libérairent en même temps, mélangant leurs cris et soupirs.

Sasuke se retira et se reposa près de Naruto qui si lova, le brun sourit et embrassa le blond avec tendresse, le même baiser que la veille de son départ...

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après avoir combler trois ans de séparation.

_**°.° **_

Naruto se reveila lentement, l'odeur de Sasuke lui chatouillait les narines, le mettant de bonne humeur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un visage endormit à l'air innocent.

_"Même quand il dort il est magnifique ! J'espère juste que ça dura longtemps... Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'un être aussi beau ?!"_

Naruto l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Hmm... Naru...

Au goût de Sasuke ce baiser était trop rapide il en quaimenda donc un autre qui lui fût accepté.

- Ma petite souris a bien dormis ?

- Parfaitement. Et toi mon petit chaton ?

Sasuke souria à l'entente du surnom affectif donné par son amant. Ce sourire surpris Naruto qui sauta au cou du brun pour l'embrasser tout ce qu'il pouvait.

_**°.° **_

Finalement Naruto arriva en compagnie de Sasuke avec une heure de retard au rendez-vous, qui n'atendait plus que lui...

- Sasuke comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- On attendait juste que Naruto veuille bien venir. Mais faut dire qu'on a prit du retard...

- Gomen, j'ai eu du mal à me reveiller !

- Au faites Tsunade m'a demandé si je voulais bien te réintégrer dans l'équipe 7...

- Et... ?

- C'est avec plaisir que je t'invite à participer à la mission !

- Alors c'est parti !! Cria Naruto

_**°Fin°**_

_J'éspère que cette OS vous a plû, moi je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire à 3h du mat'... Alors envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penséez ! Que ce soit bon ou mauvais By_

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis encore Uke ?

Hatsu : Ben... Pour miux te vengé mon renard

Sasuke : Je me contente très bien de ma position de Seme !!

Hatsu : Je te comprends ptiot... Mais je ne te pardonnerai pas car tu as TUER ITACHI-SENSEI !!

Itachi : Mais nan regard je suis là.

Hatsu : YIPPI !! Mon Sensei qui se fait bientôt dépasser par l'élève XD

Itachi : Euh en fait je crois que je vais être porter pour mort !!

Sasuke : Eh ! T'oublirais pas un truc ?

Itachi : Quoi ??

Naruto : Reviews !!

Les trois ninjas :** REVIEWS NO JUTSU !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : 3 ans après...

**Auteuse** : Nerwende (dans un état plus que pas normal)

**Résumé** : Après trois ans, Sasuke revient à Konoha après avoir tué... Naruto lui pense encore et toujours...

**Note** : C'est mon premier lemon alors, et si vous êtes homophobes : SORS DE CETTE PAGE !! C'est pas pour toi... SasuNaru!

**Catégorie** : _**M**_, alors si vous êtes trop jeune, trop sensible ne lisez pas... Pas envie qu'on m'envoi des insultes parce que on regarde pas les catégorie... Sinon bonne lecture

Pensés de Sasuke entre "" en _italique_

flash back en _italique_

Note : Vu que je savais pas quoi faire le lendemain j'ai decidé de faire la fic du point de vu de Sasuke ;D...

**Trois ans après**

°.°

Sasuke, les mains dans les poches revenait de chez son "cher" frère. Celui-ci était mort d'un kunai dans le crâne.

A prèsent l'Uchiha revenait à Konoha. L'Hokage était au courant, et en avait avisé la population.

Il s'assit près d'un ruisseau et enleva le reste de son haut. Une énorme balafre y trônait, tentative, raté, de son frère pour le tuer.

_- Alors petit frère, le moment et venu de régler nos comptes ._

_- Je suis ici dans le seul but de te faire crêver !_

_- Ne crois pas que se soit si facile... _

_"Itachi lança un couteau, dans ma direction, je l'évita bien sûr avec facilité..."_

_- Co... comment as tu réussi à..._

_- Je te l'ai dis, je suis devenus puissant..._

Un bruissement se fit entendre puis une tempête rose se fit sentir...

- SASUKEEEE-KUUUN !! Tu es revenu !! Je suis si heureuse ! Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas trahis !!

- ...

- Sakura je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé si fort !

- Ce n'est pas grâve !! Ce n'étais pas très fort !!

- ...

_"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi... je sus heureux de vous revoir... surtout toi"_

Sakura était accrochée au cou du brun ; Kakashi le regardait souriant sous son masque et Naruto... les mains dans les poches... En trois ans ils avaient tous changés... surtout Naruto...

- Sasuke bienvenu chez toi ! Dit Kakashi

- Merci

- ...

- Mon Dieu Sauske-kun tu es blessé !

- Ne t'inquiétes pas ce n'est rien...

- Si, attends... Naruto aide moi...

Sakura regarda Naruto qui n'avait toujours sorti aucun mot.

- Mais bon sang Naruto tu m'écoutes ?

- Visiblement non... ironisa le brun

- Hein? Quoi ?

- Je te demande de m'aider ! Tu vois pas que Sasuke-kun est blessé ?!

_ "Tu as toujours cette moue qui me fait craquer, Et puis tes yeux sont toujours aussi beau..."_

- Désinfecte lui sa blessure là. Je m'occupe de son dos.

- Ou... Oui...

_ "Naruto si tu savais le bien que tu me fait, je me sens brûler sous tes doigts..."_

- Sasuke-kun tu es gelé !

- Pas grâve, ne t'inquiéte pas.

- Si ! Naruto donne lui ta veste !

- Hein et pourquoi ?... Bon bon t'accord t'ennerve pas !

- T'as peur de quoi Dobe ?

- ...

Naruto jeta sa veste au visage du brun qui se rempli les narines de cette delicieuse odeur... Puis Kakshi prit enfin la parole.

- Au faites on était venu te chercher Tsunade-Sama veut te voir...

- OK, merci

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers le bureau de l'actuel Hokage.

Sasuke avait passé toute son après-midi avec Tsunade. Celle-ci avait voulu un rapport détaillé de sa période d'abscence.

A présent le brun n'avait qu'une idée en tête, c'était de voir Naruto...

_- Naruto ? Il faut que je te parle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? Pourquoi je suis obligé de t'écouter ?_

_- T'inquiéte je ne serais pas long..._

_- Ca l'est déjà !!_

_- Bbien..._

_- Eh oh recule !! Qu'est qui te prend ? Recule j'te dis !!_

_- Pas de chance le mur te coince... petite souris !_

_- Qquoi une petite souris ?! Dis moi pas que tu me prends pour une petite souris et que toi t'es l'chat !... Sasuke ?!_

_- Pff... baka_

_- Baka toi même Pauvmhmhmh_

_ "Ce jour là, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur... Mais pas pour nos habituelles bagarres... Non c'était pour l'embrasser... Et j'avais peur qu'il refuse... alors je l'ai tenu avec toute ma force..."_

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il savait qu'il y avait été fort... Mais il voulait lui dire au revoir, pour que le blond ne l'oubli pas sans doute...

_"Ensuite tout a dérappé, j'ai dévié sur son cou... ce cou qui me mettais hors de moi..."_

_- Hummm Sasuke..._

_- Alors ma petite souris ? _

_- Haaannn..._

_ "Vraiment oui, ce soir là c'était une veritable petite souris... et à force de se retenir sa lêvre s'est éclater... Son sang y coulait lentement, s'infiltrant dans toutes les petites creuvasses"_

_- Bbaka ... _

_ " Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher sa mine de chien battu ma tellement... Alors je l'ai embrassé, avec tout mon amour et ma peine, car je savais que je l'abandonnais pour longtemps..."_

Quand il y repensait, il ne lui avait rien dit... Pas même un Yo... Et aujourd'hui il n'avait été capable de rien... Mais le brun allait s'excuser...

Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement à Naruto... Il frappa, mais l'appartement était vide. Alors il entra en crochetant la serrure...

Son appart' était petit... Mais cela suffisé largement pour une personne seul.

Sasuke fit un rapide tour, rentra dans le cuisine pour voir que le blond ne mangeait toujours que des Ramen..

_ "je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas être malade..."_

Il fini la visite rapide des lieux par la chambre... Celui-ci avait changeait son lit. C'était un atout... Mais Naruto l'avait sûrement changer pour avoir un endroit quand il se ramenait quelqu'un...

Il fallait se faire à l'idée... Aprés tout Naruto devait avoir un ennorme succés maintenant...

Son regard se posa sur le seul cadre de la pièce... La photo de la Team 7... Quelle bonne époque... Sasuke eu un petit sourire nostalgique...

_"Dire que je ne pouvait pas les supporter... Et puis la tête que j'avais dessus... Je les plaints... Si je faisais toujours une tête comme ça..."_

Le jeune homme soupira, reposa la photo et se posa sur le lit du blond... Il humma l'air... Cette odeur elle était partout... Et elle le rendait fou...

Au bout d'une heure et demi Sasuke avait abandonné ses vêtements sur une chaise et s'était glissé dans le lit... Il s'y sentait bien. Comme si Naruto était là... Il s'assoupi fatigué par la journée.

Il n'entendis pas que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte. Ni l'eau couler.

Il fut réveiller par une voix qui lui parressait douce et chaude :

- ... Sasuke?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

- Hmm, Naruto ? T'es enfin rentré ! Je t'attends depuis 2h... Répondit Sasuke se frottant légèrement le yeux

- Ca me dit pas se que tu fais dans mon lit... à poil...

_ "C'est vrai... Il a vraiment un corps... passionnant... et très... argh, vieux pervers... je deviens pire qu'Orochimaru..."_

Sasuke s'était levé et se diriga vers le blond en serviette. Sa démarche était tel un félin devant sa proie, et quelle proie...

La dite proie recula et essaya de bifurquer un peu... Cependant il ne put aller loin car son lit lui barrait en effet la route.

Il senti sa souris se paralyser, non pas de frayeur ; mais par une force qu'il ne connaissait pas... Puis l'héritié du Sharinga l'embrassa doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer...

- Naruto... Pardon...

- ... j... je...

- Chut ! Répondit l'Uchiha en posant son index sur ses lêvres

_ "Je ne veux pas t'endendre me remercier... ou m'insulter..."_

Doucement Sasuke renverssa sa petite souris sur le grand lit. Avec agilité il lui enleva sa serviette, lui titillant sa peau encore légèrement humide...

- Hummmm... Hannnnnnn

-J e te retrouve enfin ma petite souris

- Sasuke ! Souffla le blond.

_**°.° **_

Après s'être aimé au delà des mots, les deux amants s'endormirent enlassé. Après trois ans de dur séparation...

Ce fut Naruto qui se réveilla en premier et qui après avoir admiré ce magnifique visage près de lui embrassa le brun.

_ "Humm... Naru..."_

Pour lui le baisser n'avait durer guère longtemps, il alla donc à la rencontre des lêvres douces de son amant. L'entré lui fut acceptée avec joie.

Après cet échange matinale l'Uchiha ne put resister à demander à l'Uzumaki :

- Ma petite souris à bien dormis ?

- Parfaitement. Et toi mon petit chaton ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire à l'entente du surnom affectif donné par son amant. Ce sourire surpprenant entraina le blond à sauter au cou du brun pour l'embrasser tout ce qu'il pouvait; l'agressant sensuellement dès le réveil...

_**°.° **_

Finalement le couple arriva avec une bonne heure de retard au rendez-vous, qui n'attendait plus que le crétin blond...

- Sasuke comment vas tu ? Demanda Kakashi

- Bien et vous ? Répondit-il

- On attendait juste que Naruto veuille bien venir. On a vraiment pris du retard...

- Gomen, j'ai eu du mal à me reveiller ! Répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne

_"Tu parles... Ce sauvage m'a sauté dessus... il faut jamais s'en prendre à un Uchiha dès le matin... légitime défense..." _(ouai tu parles ils ont juste joué au Seme et Uke... Sasuke : T'étais pas obligé de le dire... Hatsu : Ah si !)

- Au faites Tsunade m'a demandé si je voulais bien te réintégrer dans l'équipe 7...

- Et... ? Demanda inquiét le brun

- C'est avec plaisir que je t'invite à participer à la mission !

- Alors c'est parti !! Meugla Naruto plus qu'heureux.

_**°Fin°**_

_Alors ? C'était comment ? Quel chapitre vous préférez ? C'est pas trop... chiant ? Dites moi tout !! J'Veux des reviewwwwwwsss !! (Nan, nan ce n'es pas une crise d'avidité...)_

_Allez à une prochaine fic j'éspère_ **;D#**

Sasuke et Naruto : C'était qui le Seme ?

Hatsu :... Euh... Indice... Il a de beau yeux, il deteste l'Akatsuki, mange des ramen, et super fort et aime son meilleur ami avec qui il a couché

Naruto : OUAIS C'EST MOI !!

Sasuke : Tu fais erreur là C'est moi...

Itachi revenant au frond : Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne sait pas ... Car s'est vos points commun.

Le couple : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Itachi sort un panneau : Je suis venu pour demander des reviews !! Et sauvez moi de l'un de mes abruti de collègue !!

Naruto : Lequel ?

Itachi : REVIEWS !!


End file.
